


night shift

by hydrospanners



Series: renegade [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Sin, Docember 2018, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: She's already stolen enough time away from her work, but Doc's powers of persuasion are hard to resist.





	night shift

She’s reaching for her pants when his hand closes around her wrist.

Her mind is already lightyears away, on the mission she has to plan and the aid requests she has to answer. On the rattling noise in the compressor and that catch in her knee she needs to work out. There’s a million things to do and no time to do them, but she lets him stop her anyway. Indulges herself in one more look over her shoulder.

“I don’t consider myself a greedy man,” Doc says. Her eyes rove over his chest, sleek and hard and luminous even under the grim ship lights. Long limbs corded with sinewy muscle stretch across his narrow bunk, skin still dewy with sweat. The afterglow looks damned good on him.

He catches her staring and smiles, damn near preens under the attention. He loves nothing half so much as being looked at. As being desired.

“Come back to bed, Gorgeous.” His long, elegant fingers stroke the inside of her wrist, his touch light but full of promise. It sends chills down her spine.

She heaves the most put-upon sigh she can manage, and collapses back onto the bunk, onto him.  _ Just a few seconds more _ , she tells herself. No wars will be lost if she takes just another minute to herself. 

One hand is around her waist instantly, dragging her too-warm body flush against his. The other winds into the tangled mess of her hair. Rea hitches a knee up over his hip, pressing herself closer, savoring the feel of him against her. He sighs in apparent bliss and kisses her, warm and sure and languid. 

“I have work to do,” she murmurs against his lips, trying to summon the willpower to draw herself away. Trying to concentrate on the enormous mountain of enormously important tasks.

He trails his hand down her hip and along her thigh, urging her closer as he rolls his hips against hers, letting her feel his desire against the slick heat of her own. Electricity dances along every single one of her nerves, hungry and anticipating. Her heart flutters in her chest. She chases the heat of him, helpless in the face of this heat and this pleasure, and knows her willpower never stood a chance.

“You drive a hard bargain,” she mumbles, nipping at the smug grin drawing across his lips. She smothers his laughter with a kiss, and another and another.

Work can wait a few minutes more.


End file.
